So the Dead Walks
by ravenrose85
Summary: Lori and Rick are divorced. Rick has custody of Carl. Raven is Ricks niece. Shane and Lori are married, John Murphy is there kid. Carl is 16, John is 15. Carol inst with Ed and Finn is her son and Sophia's brother


Rick Grimes woke up in a semi-dark room, he felt disorientated, he didn't know what had happened or what was going on. Everything looked as though it was abandoned. panicked, overwhelmed, he rushed to sit up and in doing so, he almost pulled the cords off that were connecting him to nonworking monitors. Looking down Rick pulled out the IV that was in his hand and tried to stand. His equilibrium was not on his side so he fell onto the ground bringing his bed table and its content down with him making a loud crash.

In another room down the hall Dr. Rose Rae was busy clearing the room of its supplies to bring back to Rick's room to help with possible infections. Upon hearing the loud noise she realized that her patient has indeed woken up. Rose ran to Rick's room to find him on the floor gripping his side in pain. Rick looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

Rushing to his side Rose talked calmly, "Shhh Shh Rick! Mr. Grimes, look at me ok, you have to calm down ok. Please, you have to be quiet, the will find us with all that noise."

Rick looked at Rose having finally calmed enough to take in his surroundings asked "Where am I? Who are you? Do you know what's going on? Where's my son?"

Rose took a deep breath and looked at him "First question, You are in King County Hospital, you were shot" As he nodded she continued, "During surgery to remove the bullet, you slipped into a coma. That was a month and a half ago. Second question, I am Dr. Rose Rae. The head surgeon here. I performed your surgery. I've been with you this whole time. With me so far?" At this she paused, waiting for him to take everything in. Wondering if he remembered anything. Did he remember that they were supposed to go on their first date the night he was shot? Did he remember all the playful banter and flirting that they did for months before he was shot?

Rick took that pause, that moment to really look at the Dr. That's when it hit him, this was the woman he was trying to date for months. Does she remember? "Rosy?" He asked.

"Oh thank god. I thought you had forgotten" Rose said as she hugged him tight.

Rick hugged back just as tight. He pulled back and kissed her forehead "Rosy, what's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Ok so what I have to say, you're not going to believe. Hell I wouldn't if I hadn't seen it myself. So here goes, it all happened about a month ago, there were calls about people trying to eat other people. The paramedics thought it was a joke, a prank ya know, well they were wrong. People were brought to the ER with bites, some were fevered some just had scratches but what alerted the government was when they died, they didn't stay dead. A fever would burn a person out. They would die, then it would look like they were breathing again. They weren't. The infected were everywhere. The military came in and started putting EVERYTHING down whether they were infected or not they just shot everyone. They herded the infected into the cafeteria and locked it up then they took all the doctors and patients alike and lined them along the wall and killed everyone. I slipped into your room and your friend Shane was in here, He was trying to get you out. I made a promise to him that I would look after you if he looked after Carl. Him and Lori and John were headed to either the refugee camp in Atlanta or the Quarry outside of Atlanta. I have a cabin there I told him that when you were able we'd meet there. He asked how I knew you I kinda told him I was your girlfriend." Rose told him. After she was done, she looked at him gauging his reaction to what has happened.

Taking in everything in Rick sighed. He put his head in his hands and tried to think of what to say. As he thought Rose was moving around the room he looked up to see that she was getting him a new bandage and some clothes. Rick looked as Rose "I don't know what to say. Sounds like a nightmare, any minute now I'm going to wake up. I know that it won't happen. I'm glad you're here though." Rick stood up and moved over to where Rose was and pulled her into his arms, he ran a hand down her back then pulled away. " I'm also glad that you told Shane you are my girlfriend. I would like that to be true. Is it? Are you mine?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Rose was overwhelmed with emotions she had kept inside due to his coma. She was so happy. "Yes! Yes Rick I'm yours, all yours. I'm happy you want me. Here let me change that dressing then you could change and I'll get you something to eat. How does that sound?" Kissing Rick she moved to change the dressing. Rose was in the middle of wrapping some gauze around the wound when Rick stopped her. She looked into his eyes questioningly only to be met with his lips locked onto hers. Rose felt like she was in heaven. But then she remembered that she had to finish his dressings. She pulled out of the kiss and went back to wrapping his up while trying to catch her breath. After she was done she moved to give him a change of clothes and ushered him to the bathroom. Watching him move to change she noticed he left the door ajar.

"We need to leave soon. All the noise would have attracted unwanted company. We'll stop at your house first then mine. How does that sound?" Rose asked as soon as Rick emerged from the bathroom.

"Sounds like a plan." Rick said with a small smile on his face.

Together they left the hospital with some food from the vending machines and medical supplies. As they got closer to Rick's home they noticed that someone was in the house next door. Alert and somewhat scared Rose grabbed her bat, looking at Rick she saw the questioning look he gave her. "When dealing with the walking dead it has to be the head. They will keep coming if you don't get the brain." Rose explained.


End file.
